In power control systems incorporating microprocessors as part of the primary control loop, the microprocessors can be subjected to event upsets which may disrupt primary control functions of such control systems. Event upsets may cause serious voltage spikes or power failures and consequently damage to power system components. In particular, event upsets may occur in microprocessors operating at high altitude due to high energy cosmic particle impact such as on an aircraft during flight for example.
Improvement in control systems is therefore desirable, and it is an object of the present disclosure to provide such improvement.